Fear No More
by LillyBear88
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if someone was there  to help him, as Reid was tied to the pole? Based on the memory that Reid tells Morgan on 3x16. Spencer Reid / OC


**Hey! So, I was watching Criminal Minds, because I absolutely adore Spencer Reid, and there was a scene where Spencer told Morgan about a part of his High school days, that's what this fic is about. Nobody stopped it, and so I was thinking, what if someone had? If you haven't seen the clip yet, go to my profile, as I have posted a link to the video. **

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Spencer Reid and the others.**

_**Spencer Reid, swallowed, looking to the side momentarily. " I was in the library, and um Harper Hillman comes up to me, and she tells me that, ah, Alexa Lisbon wants to meet me behind the field house.**_

A twelve year old Reid sat in the wide, cozy chair of Huntington High's library. He had a heavy book placed on his lap, and he brushed back some of his chin length light brown hair. His hazel eyes swept the pages at an alarming rate, and to a stranger, it might look like he was searching for something - but he wasn't.

He could actually read that fast.

After skipping three of four grades, Spencer found himself twelve years old, and a senior class student. Might be quite an accomplishment to you, but to him it was a nightmare. Being in high school was hard enough, but being a tiny twelve year old in a gorilla's world was even harder.

In his school, he was known as the freaky-brain-kid. He was shoved in the hallways, pelted with food in cafeteria, ridiculed in class and used to get better grades. His only place to be alone was the library, as he doubted that the football team even knew where it was.

Spencer was 5'5, tall and gangly for his age. He had a long body, with long legs, and limbs to match. His eyes were large, and an odd hazel-ish brown color. He had his slightly curly brown hair loose, and it draped over his face. He was pale, and dorky looking, with black rimmed glasses that he wore daily. Needless to say, he was not the most attractive of boys.

It was then the library doors slammed open, knocking into the wall. It was a good thing that old Mrs. Elliot was half deff. He stiffened, praying that it wasn't Braydon or one of the other bone-heads. He stiffened as the feet marched towards him, and he had the urge to cower behind the book. They turned the corner, and Reid relaxed ( though only a little)

It was Harper Hillman, the second most popular girl at school. Harpers long, dark red hair was in a high pony-tail, and her dark green eyes were darkened with mischief, though Spencer was too bewildered to notice. Harper walked straight up to him and stared, her eyes widening slightly.

Spencer stared back. Nobody said anything, Harper was thinking, Spencer was terrified. Harper was dating Henry Wilks, one of the biggest football players. Was he here with her?

" Hey Spence," She said, in a cheery, girlish voice. Nobody had ever called him Spence before. Never. Not even his parents, or other close relatives.

" Um . . . h-hello..." Spencer said, unsure of what to say.

" So listen Spence" She paused, then her tea-green eyes focused on him directly. Again with the Spence. " Alexa Lisbon wants to meet you behind the field house." She said, smiling a little.

Spencer was beyond shocked. Alexa Lisbon was _the_ it girl. The coolest of the cool, the hippest of the hip. The most popular and the leader of their little group.

" M-m-me?" He stuttered like an idiot, trying to form coherent thoughts in his head.

" Yeah! In five minutes. So put that stupid book away and hurry up," she said, snapping the last part. Ahh, there was Harper that he remembered.

_**Alexa Lisbon's like, easily the prettiest girl in school.**_

Spencer walked down the quiet halls of the school, his mind racing as he contemplated why Alexa Lisbon would talk to him. She had never said a word to him in his life. It wasn't like she needed help with school - as that would be a plausible answer - Alexa had good grades, though not nearly as high as his.

Alexa is the type who never talks to geeks. Alexa was easily the most beautiful girl in school. She had silky light blonde hair, that reached her shoulders. She was tall, and slim, but slightly curvy. Her eyes were a light blue, and sparkled in the sun, and her skin was smooth and tanned.

She had never acknowledged him, so why do it know? Was it a trick, or a prank?

_**So what happened? Alexa wasn't there?**_

_**No she was there. And so was the entire football team. **_

As he rounded the corner of the old, rickety field house dread grew in his stomach. He had suspected that Alexa wouldn't be there, then later Harper, Alexa and Ella Bass ( the other girl in their group) would laugh.

It turns out that Alexa was there, her blond mane pulled back by a headband, her red jacket clung to her and she smirked silently. Next to her was Ella Bass, who had her long curly blonde hair down loose, and her light brown eyes sparkled with malice. Harper stood next to Ella, not looking guilty at all as the football team emerged from the other side of the shack.

Leading them was Braydon Robinson, who was currently dating Ella. He had short, spiked dirty blonde hair, and light brown eyes which were filled with excitement evil. Henry stood beside him, his longer styled light brown hair was shaggy under a base ball cap, and his dark eyes were glinted with agitation, as always.

" Hello shrimp," called Henry.

" Oh, so that's what he looks like. I've never seen him without a book in front of his face," said Ella. " And now that I have, ew."

Tears pooled in Spencer's eyes as he imagined what kinds of things they were going to do.

_**They stripped me naked, and tied me to a goal post. So many kids were there you know, just watching.**_

It was then that Henry made a lunge for Spencer, and grabbed his bony wrists with his huge hands. Spencer thrashed and struggled, panic rising in him. Steve Morton, another gigantic football player, grabbed his feet, holding them together tightly, as Spencer had started to kick as Braydon neared.

" What?" Laughed Braydon cruelly. " Did you actually think that Alexa wanted to talk to you? Hah. Why would anyone ever want to talk to you? You're a pathetic loser."

Braydon reached forward, grabbing a hold of Spencer's old blue jacket and ripped it open, destroying and seams and the zipper. Spencer's eyes widened. Next off came his pants, and then his shirt, until he was left with nothing.

Spencer looked around wildly, half the school was there. Their eyes trained on what the three guys were doing to the young boy. Some held a tad of sympathy, but they didn't act on it.

They tied his wrists and ankles, and then hoisted him together, carrying him over to the closest soccer goal post. Tears betrayed him, and started running down his face.

They stood him up, and Braydon pulled a length of rope from the back pocket of his jeans. He walked slowly around Spencer, winding the rope around both him and the goal post, while other kids hooted and hollered.

_**Nobody tried to stop 'em?**_

_**MmmMmm.**_

_**I begg- I begged them too. But they just watched.**_

" Please! Please!" Spencer pleaded, as the others around him watched intensely.

" I'm begging you! Please help me!" He screamed, wriggling quickly.

" Please," He whimpered, and the tears flowed faster.

A whisper ran through the crowd, and some watched uneasily, but nobody dared to step forward. Nobody dared to cross the poplars.

" Shut up rat," Henry said, slugging poor Spencer.

_**And finally they got bored and they left.**_

Spencer watched defeated as the kids walked away, including Alexa, Harper, Ella and the football team.

He waited, hoping someone would sneak away from the crowd but they never did. He tried not to make too much noise, as the kids were only a few feet away.

Suddenly there was a ferocious roar of an engine, and a bright red, expensive looking camaro screeched to a stop right before them, nearly running Henry over.

" Hey! Watch it bitch!" Henry screamed at the driver as the door opened, and one extremely long, tanned leg stepped out.

Out came the only person that Alexa Lisbon ever listened too. The only person that Alexa was scared of. Shay Lisbon. Her older, more popular, and prettier sister. Shay had Alexa beat. Alexa was slightly curvy, while Shay had nothing but curves, Alexa had a small and narrow face, while Shay had a medium sized heart shaped face. Shay's hair was lighter than Alexa's, her skin a tone lighter, an almost slightly-tanned ivory. Her eyes were a light blue than Alexa's, so light that they were almost like violets. Shay was a couple inches shorter than Alexa, but she was small and mighty. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, flip-flops and a Harvard sweat shirt.

" Wanna try that again Wilks?" She sneered, stepping closer to Henry. Henry blanched, as she stepped closer to him, her light eyes narrowing.

" Uh ... um ... so-s-s-sorry..." he stuttered, stepping backwards as she came closer.

" Sorry." She questioned through clenched teeth. She glanced in his direction and he blushed. Shay was the last person that he wanted to see him naked.

" Now," She side stepped around Henry, who gave a sigh of relief.

" Ah, Sis. I come back into town to visit, and here you are. Being the usual bitch. Ah. Things never do change do they?" Shay said, standing in front of Alexa.

" Watch it slut." Ella snapped at her, then quickly realized her mistake as Shay turned her gaze onto her.

" Watch it bottle blonde." Shay said coolly.

At that comment, Ella said nothing, but lowered her gaze.

" Alright. Move along. Nothing to see here," she said, " And you." She snapped, pointing at Braydon. " Untie that boy you moron."

Braydon looked about to refuse, but Alexa shook her head.

Braydon sighed heavily, walking over to Spencer, pulled a rusty pocket knife out of his jacket pocket and cut the knot, looking over to Shay - who nodded.

Spencer wriggled, and the rope loosened, allowing him to slip out.

Braydon hurried away, catching up with the others, who were long gone.

" Th-th-thank you." Spencer said, and Shay slipped off her Harvard hoodie as Spencer's clothes were nowhere to be found.

" Whats you name kid?" She said, throwing an arm around his shoulders, as she led him over to the expensive, posh car.

" Spencer Reid," He said, shivering slightly, but slowly warming up due to the warm hoodie. As he got in the passenger side, he sunk into the Italian leather seats.

" I'm Shay. Shay Lisbon. " She smiled, then turned the key, starting the car, and it purred to life. She peeled out of the parking lot, and smiled as he snuggled into the seat.

" If they ever touch you again, tell them they'll have to deal with me," She smiled, and turned onto the street.

" Where are we going?" Spencer asked, feeling the gratitude towards the older girl consumming him.

" For something to eat kid, I don't want you to die of shock or anything," she smiled, as she pulled into the old McDonalds on Main Street.

" Thanks," He said, unsure of what to say. 

" You know what kid, you're alright."


End file.
